


Dizzy

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Dean can't seem to keep his hands off of his best friend, Cas.<br/>Spiked punch and a game of spin the bottle brings things to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a hurry, so feel free to tell me about any mistakes i've made.

 

Lately, Dean hasn't been able to keep his hands to himself. Not with everyone, just Cas. Cas who is his best friend. He just... he's drawn to Cas lately, like a magnet. If there's even the slightest reason to touch Cas, Dean will take it. He leans on Cas while they're walking, or watching movies. When he talks to Cas he finds himself reaching out to touch Cas's arm, to feel his soft skin. Sometimes he'll pretend that there's something in Cas's hair when there isn't, just so he can feel the soft, dark locks for a moment. He knows he's being pathetic, but what's he supposed to do? Cas is his friend and he doesn't want to fuck that up. He doesn't even know what gender/genders Cas likes, if he likes anything at all. He's never seen the guy with anybody and that's not really something they discuss. So, he steals touches anytime he can and makes himself be okay with that.

  
Right now, the two of them are at Meg Masters' house party. Cas hadn't really wanted to come, but he was loathe to let Dean go by himself so in the end he said he'd come too. Dean is glad, it gives him more opportunities to touch Cas. It doesn't even seem weird here with all the people pressed together, all the heat, all the noise. It seems perfectly natural to lean into Cas, to cup the other boy's elbow, to lean close when he talks to him.

  
There's alcohol here, too, even though Dean is pretty sure that _everyone_ here is in high school so he's really not sure how they got it. He gets two cups of some kind of punch that's definitely spiked with _something_ and presents one to Cas. Cas takes it warily and ventures a sip. His face immediately scrunches up and he coughs.

  
"Dean," he wheezes. "I think there's something in this!"

  
Dean laughs. "Well yeah, that's why I got it."

  
Cas gives him a look that's somewhere between baffled and concerned. "We could get _arrested._ " He hisses. "We're _seventeen._ That's illegal!"

Dean chuckles and puts his hand on Cas's shoulder to kneed the muscle there softly. "Buddy, it's one drink. You'll be okay, I promise."

Cas still looks skeptical, but he loosens a little under Dean's ministrations.

"Hey," Dean continues. "you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm here to watch out for you, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen."

Cas looks down at his drink and Dean sees him swallow. "Okay." Cas says quietly. He looks back up at Dean and, even though they're the same height, he's somehow looking through his eyelashes. He lifts his cup to his lips and takes a drink, cringing at the taste.

Dean grins and takes a swig of his own drink, he savors the burn as it goes down.

 

 

That punch had a little more alcohol in it than Dean anticipated and he's starting to realize that now. He's swaying a little, laughing easier, and hes having an even _harder_ time keeping his hands off Cas. Cas is headed pretty quickly toward drunk now too and hes just so _fuckin' cute._ He's giggling and blushing and touching Dean back, his hair is getting mussed up and he looks like a cute little librarian in his slacks and his argyle sweater vest. Dean is pretty sure that the outfit would look dumb on anybody else, but on Cas it's endlessly endearing.

While he's looking at the pattern on Cas's vest the other boy stumbles forward and, instead of steadying himself on Dean, he just throws his arms around Dean's neck and leans into him. Dean freezes as Cas snuggles against him. The other boy sighs. "This is _fun._ " He says, grinning loosely.

Dean finds it in himself to nod, but only barely. He's looking determinedly at Cas's eyes, willing his own not to stray down to the boy's lips like they keep trying to do because Cas is _so close_ and if Dean looks at his soft lips he knows he'll do something stupid. His plan backfires though because Cas just keeps looking back and they're staring at each other, it goes way longer than friend staring should. _Way_ longer. It only ends because Meg Masters herself pops up beside them and yells "We're playing spin the bottle, you guys in?"

Dean would have said no. Spin the bottle seems a little juvenile to him, and anyway he's perfectly happy right here sharing air with Cas. Apparently Cas doesn't feel that way though because he gasps and breaks eye contact with Dean to spin around and face Meg. " _Yes!_ " He says, and starts to drag Dean behind him as he follows after Meg. It's completely out of character for Cas, but he _is_ pretty drunk at this point.

Dean lets himself be dragged along and plunks himself down next to Cas when they reach the circle of people sitting in the hallway. Meg sits down on the other side and announces that the game is beginning. Dean only knows about half of the people in the circle so many of the pairings don't interest him, but some of his friends are here and he watches as Jo kisses Ruby, who kisses Victor, who kisses Meg. He stops paying attention around that point though because Cas has put his hand on Dean's thigh and is gently rubbing up and down. It feels really nice and it's doing... _things_ to him. Just then, though, Chuck shoves Cas from his other side and says "Cas! The bottle landed on you, man!"

Cas looks up, startled, and locks eyes with Meg, who is the spinner. She shrugs and starts crawling across the circle. Cas does the same and they meet in the middle. Cas doesn't waste any time, he just smashes their lips together in a way that is very un-Cas. They kiss for longer than Dean expects, sloppy and hard, and it seems like Meg is kind of getting into it when Cas pulls away and comes to sit next to Dean again. He leaves her with a slightly dazed expression and plasters himself to Dean's side again. Dean, for his part, feels like he has a fire in his belly. In the back of his mind he's a little worried that he might do something stupid because he did _not_ like that. He feels sick and he looks away from Cas because all he can see is Cas kissing Meg.

"Dean, are you alright?" He hears Cas say quietly.

Dean looks back at Cas, who is looking at him as worriedly as a drunk person can. Dean nods and forces a smile onto his face. Cas doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't push it, he just leans closer and rests his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Cas, sweetie." Says Becky, from the other side of the circle. "You've got to spin the bottle now."

Cas hums and sits up quickly. He starts to fall over toward Chuck with a "woops!" but Dean grabs his arm and hauls him upright. Cas takes hold of the bottle and, giggling wildly, gives it a spin. It goes around a few times before it starts to slow. It goes past Meg and Ruby and Jake and Becky and some strangers. It goes past Chuck and it slows to a stop pointing at.... Dean.

Dean swallows and stares at the bottle. He sits there for so long that Meg gets fed up. "Get a move on!" She snaps. Dean looks up finally, everyone is staring at him and he can feel a blush warming his cheeks. He can usually keep the blushing in check but when he's drunk it's harder. He turns his head to look at Cas and immediately wishes he hadn't.

Cas is staring at him hungrily. His face is flushed and his lips are parted just a little. His eyes are locked onto Dean and Dean suddenly feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room.

"Um..." He says, moments before Cas leans forward and presses his lips to Dean's. Dean recognizes instantly that it isn't like the kiss Cas gave Meg. Cas's kiss with Meg had been hurried, rough, uncaring. This one is... perfect. Cas's lips are soft, so soft. They're chapped but they're amazing. They feel even better than Dean had imagined they would. Cas lifts his arms and wraps them around Dean's neck, scooting closer, and a burning line of  _want_ coils itself in Dean's belly. Dean lets his hands fall to Cas's hips and he squeezes them gently. Cas groans into their kiss and moves even closer so that he's on Dean's lap and something in Dean breaks. He doesn't know if this is something his friend actually wants, or if it's all the alcohol and suddenly he sort of wants to cry. He pulls away, ignoring Cas's whine.

"Cas," he whispers. "you're going to regret this once you're sober."

Cas shakes his head vehemently and tries to kiss Dean again. Dean dodges his attempts, though it's hard to do with the other boy in his lap.

Dean sighs. "Look, why don't we talk about it." He says.

Cas nods. "Okay."

Dean moves Cas gently off of his lap and stands up. "We're out." He says to a bored looking Meg.

"Yeah, yeah." She says with a wave of her hand.

Dean leads Cas toward to door and Cas reaches out and takes his hand. Once they're outside Dean starts to feel like he can breathe again. He hopes the night air will them both sober up a little, he's still feeling pretty fuzzy and judging by the way Cas is stumbling and grinning loosely he's still pretty drunk too. They start off down the sidewalk, toward Dean's house and Cas keeps their hands locked together. Dean feels a little guilty for getting Cas drunk, but the guy _is_ really cute and Dean can't find it in him to regret that kiss as much as he should. He'll regret it tomorrow, he's sure, and Cas will too, but a little part of him is grateful to the alcohol for giving him that one chance to kiss Cas.

Cas hums happily as they walk, swinging their clasped hands back and forth and giggling every once in a while and Dean has this ache in his heart because _this_ is what he wants. He wants to hold Cas's hand. But under different circumstances.

Cas stops suddenly, jerking Dean to a stop too. "What's up?" Dean wonders.

"Can we kiss some more?" Cas asks, grinning innocently at him.

Dean's heart quickens. "Uh, no." He says, and attempts to get them moving again.

Cas isn't having that, though. He stays anchored on the side walk. "Why not?" He pouts. "I want to kiss some more. And you seemed like you liked it." He grins mischievously.

Dean sighs. There's a monster in his stomach growling for more, more of Cas. But there's an aching hole in his heart that says this isn't real, Cas doesn't really want this with him, he's just drunk. "Because you're drunk, man. Look, if you wake up tomorrow and you still want to kiss me then we'll kiss more, but not tonight, okay?"

Cas frowns at him. "But tomorrow is so far away! And I _do_ want to! I do!"

"Okay, well then we'll see tomorrow." Dean says finally. He starts walking again and this time Cas comes along. He's still pouting though, and he's quiet the whole walk home. Neither of them are as sober as Dean would like when they finally get to his house, but they sneak in just fine and make their way pseudo-quietly to his bedroom.

When Dean gets the door closed behind them Cas immediately perks up and starts taking off his shirt. "We're just gonna sleep, buddy." Dean clerifies. Cas frowns at him, but says nothing. He takes off his pants and both shirts before flopping down into Dean's bed. Dean sighs and gets undressed, he puts on pajama pants but leaves his shirt off. When he slides into the other side of the bed Cas immediately scoots over and snuggles up to him, entwining their legs and fitting his face into Dean's neck. He hums happily for a moment before falling almost immediately to sleep.

Dean lays still. This is... nice. It's really nice, and makes himself remember that he'll always have this. No matter what happens he'll have the memory of kissing Cas and laying with him as he falls asleep. It's a reassuring thought. He slips into unconsciousness.

 

When Dean wakes it's to a pounding headache but also to a comforting warmth on his left side. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking back the daggers of light trying to stab at his retinas. When he turns his head to what's so warm he's met with the clear blue of Cas's eyes. He remembers suddenly all of what happened last night, and notes that Cas is still tangled around him. "Mornin'. He mumbles.

"Good morning." Says Cas. "I feel like shit."

Dean chuckles. "Me too. Here," he begins extracting himself from Cas. "i'll get us some aspirin." He slips from the bed and pads across the room, out the door, and to the bathroom where he finds the aspirin and some little paper cups that he fills with water. When he gets back Cas is sitting up in the bed, still shirtless and half underneath the covers. He takes the aspirin and water without comment and downs them both quickly. Dean slips back into bed next to him and does the same.

"Ugh." Cas groans. "Remind me to never drink again."

"Will do." Says Dean.

They sit there for a while before sounds and smells start filtering up from downstairs. Dean sits up and sniffs. "Smells like mom is making pancakes. You want?"

Cas nods and they both get up to get dressed. Cas ends up wearing a pair of Dean's jeans and one of his old Zeppelin shirts because his own clothes smell like booze and there's no way Dean is going to admit how hot he finds that. Seeing Cas in his clothes sends a bolt of longing through his heart and a shock of arousal to his groin.

They stomp down the stairs to find Mary in the kitchen. She's making pancakes, blueberry and chocolate like she always does on Saturday mornings. When they come in she takes in the two of them, Cas wearing Dean's clothes and blinking at the light, and gives Dean a look. "I didn't know Cas stayed the night." She says nonchalantly.

Dean does his best to act normal. "Yeah, we came in late." He says lightly, before digging into the pancakes she's just placed before him.

 

Cas stays all day, like he usually does on Saturdays, but no mention is made of the previous night and Cas doesn't act any differently. Dean begins to wonder if Cas even remembers that they kissed, so he says nothing.

They're playing Saints Row 4 on Dean's Xbox that evening when Cas suddenly gasps and drops his controller for seemingly no reason. When Dean pauses and turns to Cas he finds the other boy with both of his hands clasped over his mouth.

Dean grasps Cas's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Cas turns to look at him and slowly lowers his hands. His eyes are huge. "I... I kissed you last night, didn't I?"

Dean lets his hand drop off of Cas's shoulder. "Oh. Um... kinda." He says, looking down at his lap. He can feel Cas's eyes on the side of his head.

"I'm sorry." Cas says quietly. "I didn't... did I tell you...?"

Dean looks back up at Cas, confused. "Tell me what?"

Cas swallows and shakes his head. He lets out a shaky laugh. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Now I've ruined everything." His voice cracks a little at the end and he starts to stand up. Dean has seen the look on Cas's before, Cas is going to run. It's what he often does when things get to be too much. He's never run from Dean before, though, and Dean never thought Cas would have to. He reaches out and grasps the other boy's wrist before he can stand.

"Wait!" He says.

Cas stills, but he stays turned away. He says nothing.

"You didn't ruin anything." Dean continues. "I don't know why you thought you ruined anything but... you didn't, okay. Please don't leave."

Cas looks at him then. His ayes are wide and clear. "I can't do this, Dean." he whispers.

"Do what?" Dean asks, beginning to panic.

"Keep... keep _not_ kissing you." The words are barely audible. They sneak out of Cas's mouth on a breath and Dean half feels like Cas didn't even mean to say them aloud. It doesn't matter though, because he did say them, and their meaning isn't lost on Dean. Cas wants this. Cas wants him.

Dean reaches out to cradle Cas's jaw gently and leans forward to press their lips together. He does it once, chastely, and pulls back just a little to check Cas's reaction. The other boy is staring at him in amazement. That only lasts for a moment though, before Cas is tackling Dean to the ground and pressing their lips back together. Cas's lips are as soft as they were last night, but it's better this time. It's better because he knows that Cas wants this now, and it feels like coming home. It feels like fresh baked pie and Christmas mornings and everything good.

He nips at Cas's lips, licks them open and twines their tongues together. Cas is gasping above him, face flushed red. His hands are all over Dean, in his hair and running up and down his biceps.

Eventually they slow and Cas pulls back a little. He stares down at Dean in awe. "I've wanted you for so long." He says quietly.

"I love you." Dean says suddenly. He freezes as soon as it comes out of his mouth, but Cas just grins.

"I love you, too." He says.

Dean licks his lips. "Yeah?"

Cas nods, dark hair falling around his eyes.

Dean reaches up and smooths the boy's hair back into place, smiling at the fact that he can touch Cas's hair all he wants now. "I should probably take you on a date then, huh?"

Cas smiles wider. "I'd like that."

Dean leans up to kiss him again, a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." he says again. He doesn't think he'll ever tire of saying it.

 


End file.
